Destiny: a LoZ and Percy Jackson fanfiction
by SpicyCookie
Summary: When Athena warns Princess Zelda and Link of the fate of another world, they are transported to Camp Half- Blood to help protect everyone with the help of Annabeth and Percy. Along the way, they will learn many things about each other... Good and bad. Will they succeed on vanquishing the darkness of both worlds, or will they grow apart and die alone?
1. Chapter 1

'I've seen a lot in my time, but never anything like this. You'd think I'd be used to things out f the ordinary. But no... this is different.

"Hey, Link here he comes again!" Percy screams at me and I dodge the villains attack. 'How did this all begin?'

"Princess Zelda, I'm so glad to see you again." I say politely to the regal princess of Hyrule. She gives me a small smile and stands up from her throne.

"Oh Link. You know you don't have to speak to me like that." She tells me and walks over. He long brown hair falls neatly down her back and chest while she wears the royal crown on her forehead. Her light purple and white dress flows around her feet, and her golden armor on her shoulders glisten.

"Shall we go on a walk?"

"Of course."

We walk side by side in the Royal Gardens, and some knights that are on patrol greet me," good afternoon, Link." I nod and smile at them then continue walking.

"Are you okay, Zelda?" I ask her when there are no guards around. She frowns and sighs.

"No everything is not fine," She answers, leaving all formal ways of talking, " I've been having very mysterious dreams."

"How mysterious?" I wonder. If Zelda is having dreams that are troubling her, then it must be bad.

"It includes Ganondorf." She says softly.

"What is he going in it? Is he going to try to come back and steal Hyrule?" We stop walking and sit down on one of the stone benches.

"Its something with magic," she answers," but its not only him. Someone else is there-a lady- but I can't tell who she is. And I keep seeing a blue trident with an owl resting on it. I don't understand it."

"We'll figure it out. I promise."

Zelda turns toward me and her down eyes darken, " I am not sure it will be easy."

"Nothing is ever easy," I tell her and grasp her right hand,'' but we try anyways."

Finally, she smiles and gets up from the bench, " come on, let's go back to the castle. I have a lot of work to do."

I sigh," you always do."

She laughs at my sullen face," and what about you? Don't you need to protect the townspeople or herd your goats at your ranch?"

"I already herded the goats. And I am protecting someone. I'm protecting you."

"I can protect myself." She says, picking up her chin.

"I'm not saying you can't. Its just for safety precautions.''

"Well... alright then." She turns away and begins walking," are you hungry? It is almost lunch time."

"Yes I am. I'm famished."

"I will make sure we have a lovely meal."

"You always do." We smile when suddenly a knight rushes toward us.

"Princess Zelda! Your majesty!" He shouts.

"Yes?" She questions, her eyes slightly large.

"You have a visitor. She says her name is Athena."

"Athena... I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Yes your majesty." He scurries away and runs back to the castle.

"Do you know who this Athena is?"

"I've never heard of her... but she must be important And powerful. My knights usually don't scare that easily. The last time they were..." she trails off and memories of Zant flood my mind.

"Let's hurry.'' I say fiercely and we begin running.

In the Throne Room, a tall woman stands with her head down. Long dark curly brown hair falls over her body, and she wears a simple white gown. Hearing our footsteps, she picks up her head and stares us down. Her gray eyes look us up and down, analyzing us.

I unsheathe my sword and stomp up to her, "who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Link, put the sword down.'' Zelda commands me, because I have thrown the tip at the woman's throat. I remove it and let it hang loosely in my left hand. Something about this lady is putting me off.

Zelda walks closer to the lady, inspecting her. Zelda seems... to be interested in her. "You seem different from anyone who lives here in Hyrule," she tells her, " you don't seem Hyrulean, or Ordonian for that matter. You give off the presense of..." suddenly Zelda sucks in air, face full of surprise. ''Knights, leave my presence."

"Yes, your majesty." They run out of the room.

"Are you a goddess?" Zelda whispers.

"Very good, Princess Zelda. " the lady praises.

"And your name is Athena, correct?''

''That is right." She says, nodding her head.

"I haven't heard of any goddess named Athena." I tell her, "how do you know she's a goddess? She's not in any of our legends or prayers. She could be lying."

"I promise you I am not lying." Athena intervenes," and Zelda was correct when she said I wasn't from around here. I am from a land called Earth, and mankind needs your help."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Earth?" I ask curiously.

"They are in terrible trouble," she says seriously," a terrible force has found its way to their world, a force you would have some experience in."

"Ganondorf." Zelda curses very quietly," I knew my dream meant something."

"And what about you?" I question the mysterious woman," and if you care about these people, why aren't you helping them? And if you're a goddess, then how come we haven't heard of you before?"

"I'm helping them by getting help from you two," Athena answers patiently," and I am from a... Different mythology called Greek Mythology. I am the goddess of wisdom, crafts, and strategy. I have great power that I am not afraid to use and will end up doing to try my best to save mankind. But I need your help, Link and Zelda."

Zelda glances at me and I relaxed slightly, then nod at her. " We'll help." Zelda says," but though you may be the goddess of wisdom, I have the triforce of wisdom. Our ideas may clash from time to time. Can I trust that you'll be considerate of my ideas?"

Athena bows slightly and whispers," I swear on the River Styx. "

"So how are we going to get to Earth?" I wonder.

"The same way I came. With my magic."

Percy's Perspective

"That's the third attack this week," Annabeth says glumly," you'd think after the whole war with Gaea all these attacks wouldn't be happening."

We walk away from Thalia's tree and I recap Riptide," they don't even look like typical creatures we've seen before either," I reply," I've never seen one that has long horns, green skin, a facemask, and a bow with flaming arrows. It certainly isn't the weirdest though."

"Definitely not," she grasps my hand and smiles," but at least we are together."

Suddenly a scream is heard, growing louder by the second. We look around curiously finding no source of the sound. I look upwards and see a boys face slam into mine.

The air gets knocked out of me and I topple over. Annabeth also falls over and I hear her curse in Ancient Greek. "Well that was unexpected." I squeak and push the boy off.  
I look over in Annabeth's direction and notice she is near someone new too. She kneels next to a girl who looks about 17 years old and has abnormally long pointed ears. The boy also has very long pointed ears and wears abnormal clothing. He wears a dark green tunic, a matching hat that droops down his back, tan leggings, chainmail, and brown riding boots.

"Dude, are you okay?" I ask the strange looking boy.

"I'm okay. Just slightly dizzy from the trip and landing." He stares at me with piercing blue eyes and raises an eyebrow at me," you're dressed funny." He says, scratching his shaggy brown hair.

"I'm dressed wierd?" I ask," Annabeth, can you believe this guy? He thinks I'M dressed wierd!"

"Percy." She says sternly, and stares at me with her gray eyes, as is she were saying, 'be respectful.'

"Who are you two?" She asks politely.

" I'm Zelda," the girl replies And curtsies," and this is my... Friend, Link." She motions her hand to him and he nods in greeting.

"Why are you here?" I ask them.

"Athena had sent us and said that mankind needed our help to save them. You all are in great danger." She says solemnly.

Annabeth and I glance at eachother and come to a silent agreement," I think we need to talk to Chiron. He will know what to do," Annabeth tells the two and ties her hair up in a quick ponytail," Percy and I will show you the way."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Annabeths POV

We walk to the Big House and thoughts swarm my head. 'Where did these people come from? They're dressed oddly, so they can't he from around here. I'm not even sure they're from our time.'

"Chiron," Percy calls and opens the front door of the Big House," we have a couple uh unexpected guests for you to meet." We enter and find Chiron in his wheelchair, listening to his golden oldies?

"Good morning Percy, Annabeth and guests." He smiles and rolls over to us. He looks pass Percy and I and inspects Link and Zelda. "Who are you two?" He asks politely.

"Zelda and Link, sir," Zelda answers and curtsies.

"Why are you two here?" He questions, rolling a little closer.

"Athena had sent us," Link replies," and said you all were in danger."

"Hm... Well, I guess we better discuss this," Chiron says, face falling slightly," follow me." He begins rolling to a different room and turns off his music on the way.

Zelda POV

I follow the girl with the blonde hair and startling gray eyes, the boy with jet black hair and sea green eyes, and older man with graying hair and a unusual carriage type object made of metal to another room, where things are again not what I'd expect.

The room is large and a green table with a small netin the middle takes up most of the space. Chairs surround the table,and at the head of it lies a large cat head on the wall. How cruel are these people? Who would put an animals head on the wall?

Link crosses his arms and analyzes the three new people and the room, knitting his eyebrows and biting his lip ever so slightly. He watches them as if he's angry but surely Link doesn't have a reason to be.

Suddenly the cat roars and I jump away from it.

"Shut up, Seymore." Percy says and throws a chunk of meat forwards it, which it inhales.

"Um, how did it...?" I ask, dumbfounded, pointing at its head.

"Magic." Annabeth answers.

"Okay.." We all sit together, with Chiron at the head of the table, Annabeth and Percy to the left of him, and Link and I to the right.

"So you're saying Athena sent you because we are in danger?" Chiron questions.

"That's right." Link answers.

"Where exactly were you sent from?" Annabeth curiously asks.

"From a land called Hyrule, where things are nothing like here," I reply," though a goddess was quite believable since we believe in our own goddesses."

"You had met my mom." Annabeth tells me.

Percy grunts," better than meeting someone like Hades or Dionysus. That wouldn't be a good way to get help."

Annabeth nods in agreement," my mom is very wise, and if she thinks we are in danger, then I don't doubt that we are."

"We have been having our fair share of attacks but it hasn't gotten out of hand yet," Chiron injects," that may mean we have some time."

"I don't know," Link says," we have an idea of how this battle is going to happen, because the one that is poking at your borders is someone we have dealt with before."

"What is his name?" Chiron wonders.

"He is called Ganondorf," Link replies and looks us all in the eye," he is a large man who searches for power and doesn't rest until he gets it. We thought he had died-youd think a stab to the heart would do that- but it turns out he's still alive."

"Also he has very dark magic," I put in," he had taken my body to try to kill Link, turned into a huge beast, then afterwards blew up my castle."

"Your castle?" They all ask me.

"I meant as in my home's castle. Its like our own." 'Stupid girl. You can't give up that you're a princess.'

"Well, this guy seems terrifying," Percy says optimistically," how do we stop him?"

"Light arrows seem to work well on him, but good old-fashioned sword-fighting is what usually ends him," Link tells them," do you all happen you have light arrows or good sword fighters?"

"Well..." Annabeth thinks for a moment, " we don't have light arrows-really I don't understand what you mean by it- but the sons and daughters of Hephaestus can probably make some. And Percy's pretty good with a sword."

"Pretty good?" He stares at her in shock," I'm great at it!"

"Zelda," Chiron interrupts," is there anything else you know that can help us?"

"Well.. I had a prophetical dream. It shows dark clouds and Ganondorf growing large and powerful, bigger and bigger over a field. Someone is next to him-a lady- who looks so dark. As dark as night. They're casting terrible magic."

"But then a trident and an owl cast out the darkness and everything is gone. Back to normal." I look up at the group and see everyones faces are pale.

"Are you all okay?" I ask, worried.

"Night," Percy says weakly, " Annabeth, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

She nods, "I'm not happy about it though," she turns towards Link and I and tells us, "I'll get the Hephaestus kids to begin making the light arrows right away. I feel they'll be handy."

"Percy, I think you and I need to talk," Link says, "but... Later."

'Links acting so stern. Is this how he always is when the world is in danger? He needs to lighten up a little to let these people know we're friendly enough to cooperate with them.'

" I will come you, Annabeth if you don't mind. "

"I'm okay with that. Chiron, do you have anything else to say?" She asks the older man.

"Hm... No. I just wish for you all to be on guard and ready. Link, Zelda, I feel you two are going to play an important role in all of this. Please," he pleads, " save our world from danger. We have already been through so much."

"Don't worry, Chiron. We've done this before. We won't fail you." I tell him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Links POV

"Follow me," I say to Percy after leaving the Big House. Annabeth and Zelda walk over to where a group of cabins are.

"Follow you?" Percy asks, " you haven't even been here before! How about you follow me?"

I shrug and he trudges ahead of me. Following him, we arrive at a vacant spot where only swordfighting dummies are.

"So, talk to me," Percy takes out a writing utensil and it turns into a large bronze sword, "you say this guy, Ganondork-"

"Ganondorf." I correct him.

"-usually falls to a swordfighting match, right?"

"Yes," I answer," but it takes a lot to bring him down. The last time we faced him, " I take out my word and inspect it, " there was four phases. First, he. had taken control of Zelda. Second, he turned into a beast and I had to fight him as a wolf. Third, we had to chase him on horseback with the light arrows. Lastly, I had to fight him one on one, because he blocked off Zelda."

"You can turn into a wolf?" He asks, slightly surprised.

"I used to be able to," I answer," but ever since a companion. of mine left, i haven't been able to. But that isn't what's important. Ganondorf will fight until the end, and with the image of his new helper at his side, it might take longer. She seems as formidable as him."

" She is. " Percy says shakily.

"Do. you know this lady?"

"Her name is Nyx," Percy tells me, "and she is literally night. Her... Her power is strong and all of. her daughters are things like Misery, Old Age... She could do a lot of damage."

"Ganondorf has always been one to find good strong followers," I shake my head in disbelief," so, how good are you at swordfighting?"

"I've been wielding a sword since I was twelve," Percy says, raising an eyebrow, "is that convincing enough?"

"Fair point," I point my sword at the dummy,"show me what you've got."

...

Annabeths POV

We walk to the Hephaestus cabin and I look at Zelda from the corner of my eye. These two people are odd. She's obviously lying about the castle not being hers. I will find it the truth.

Maybe they aren't so different from Percy and I though. Zelda has prophetical dreams like demigods... Sort of do, and they have seen their share of fights too.

"Annabeth," she interrupts my thoughts,"I didn't want to say anything around Link but... He doesn't usually act like that. " she glances at me with a nervous smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," she inspects her glove covered hand," it's just that he's in a different world and he's wary about it. He's been to a different world before but it was... Odd. A really sad place and he list a friend to it. Also, I think the stress of saving a world makes him hard as rock. He's usually nice, funny, and protective. Also he's really brave. When he warms up to you guys and all of this, I swear he'll be different. "

"I understand," we arrive at the Hephaestus cabin and walk in without a knock. Head counselor Jake Mason stands up from his bunk and greets us.

"Hey. Nice to see you, Annabeth." He smiles at me and looks curiously at Zelda," who's this?"

"My name's Zelda." She tells him.

"Well, I'm glad to be able to meet you." He turns back towards me," so, what is it you need?"

"We need you to make a quiver full of light arrows for Zelda and maybe a matching bow also."

He raises an eyebrow in question," alright then. Light arrows and a matching bow... Um, what do you mean by light?" He glances at Zelda," do you want to have lightbulbs in them or something?"

"It needs to be like light from the sun, but pure." Zelda says," It needs to be able to drive away darkness."

"Solar powered arrows, maybe?" He ponders the situation for a moment, then mumbles,"hm, I think I have an idea on how I could make this work. Annabeth, Zelda, come back here after dinner and everything should be ready for you."

"Thank you, Jake." I smile at him then walk out with Zelda in tow.

"Are you sure they'll know how to make it so soon?" Zelda asks worriedly.

"Sure. They're the best blacksmiths here, since their father is the god of blacksmiths."

"Alright. I'm just cautious is all."

"There's no need to worry."

Zelda gives me a half-smile and becomes silent as we walk aimlessly. I wonder for a moment if this land called Hyrule, and what it's like there. I glance at Zelda's attire. 'Maybe it's like Medieval Europe.'

I glance at Zelda's wardrobe again and notice how everyone gives her odd looks. She's gainin too much attention. She needs a change of clothing.

"Here, follow me." I lead her to the Athena cabin, where many weapons, maps, and a few helmets lie about. I rummage around in my chest of clothing and find a spare Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and some sark skinny jeans so Zelda isn't so inconspicuous. "Here, put these on, Zelda."

She grabs the clothing and inspects it, "trousers?"

I shrug, "I'm sorry, that's what everyone else wears here. I don't want too many people staring at you, wondering who your godly parent is. You can go change in the bathroom if you want."

She nods slowly," alright." Zelda slowly enters the bathroom and I lie down on my bunk for a moment. 'We might have to do the same with Link. He's not AS noticeable, but he's still out of place.'

Suddenly Zelda stumbles out of the bathroom holding her massive dress in her hands. It's a good thing she's about the same size as I am; the pants would've been way too small otherwise. Oddly enough, Zelda's wearing boots. I guess I just assumed she would be wearing heels under her dress.

"Um, what do you want me to do with my dress?"

"You can just put it on my bunk." I motion her towards me, grab the dress, and place it on my pillow. Out of nowhere, a conch horn is heard, signaling us that it's time for dinner.

"Come on, Zelda, it's one to eat. But... We have a certain order to this..."

"What is It?" She asks curiously.

"We all sit according to our godly parent," I begin to explain as we walk," but, well, you and Link don't have a godly parent, so I don't know how we're going to handle it."

"Could you just put me with you! I thin I could fit in." Zelda hopefully suggests.

I shake my head," no, I can't do that. All son's and daughter's of Athena have blonde hair and gray eyes, while you, sadly, don't. Maybe Piper will take you in, hide you... The Aphrodite cabin is probably the least inconspicuous place you could stay in."

"What is she the goddess of?" Zelda asks.

"Love and beauty."

"Oh." She twidles her thumbs for a moment.

We're silent for a while until we get close to the Dino pavilion.

"Here's where we'll be eating." I point in the direction of a large bonfire," in front of the fire we pray to a god or gods of our choice and throw in the best of our food. You give to whichever god you were praying to."

"Alri-"

The sound of two boys laughing hysterically stops Zelda in her tracks and we both peer at the source of the noise. Then, I see Percy and Link dying of laughter and their arms draped over each other.

"Link?!"

"Percy?!"

"Oh, hey, guys!" Percy greets enthusiastically as they walk over. Percy removes his arm and chuckles, did you figure out what to do with Zelda?" He asks me.

"I decided to put her with the Aphrodite cabin because Piper can help draw attention from her. What about Link?"

"I'm thinking the Apollo cabin."

"As good as its going to get." I reply, laughing," I'll go talk to Piper, Zelda, so you can go sit with them."

She nods.

"Come on, Link." Percy grins and link returns it, "let me introduce you to the Apollo cabin." They walk away happily and I wonder, 'what happened to them two?'


	5. Chapter 5

Zelda's POV

'This clothing is so tight.' I self-consciously think as Annabeth leaves to talk to Piper and Percy leads Link off to a different part of the pavilion. I stand awkwardly at the side. All around me, people laugh and talk happily with their peers. Every table is filled with girls and boys who look similar to each other, which is really odd. How can one god or goddess have so many children?

Actually, I don't want to know.

Link's beginning to act like himself again, which is good, but I didn't know it would happen so quickly. I guess Percy's just... good company.

"Zelda!" Annabeth speed-walks toward me and smiles widely, "good news! She'll take you in. There's room for you at their table, so Chiron will make sure you get a plate of food and don't look suspicious. I'll show you to your table and then you'll be on your own. We'll figure out what to do about Nyx and Ganondorf tomorrow. Follow me."

She maneuvers me through the many tables full of people and stops in front of a girl who's a little shorter than I am with choppy chestnut hair and sun-kissed skin, with bright blue eyes. She also wears an orange shirt with the words 'Camp Half-Blood' printed on it and jeans, with a blue feather in her hair oddly enough.

"Hi, you must be Zelda," she says politely, "I'm Piper." she sticks out her hand and I shake it.

"It's fine that I'm going to stay in your cabin?" I ask her shyly.

"Of course. Annabeth told me about what's known so far about our threat, so I see this is the best thing to do."

"You'll make sure she doesn't gain too much attention?" Annabeth frowns.

"Don't worry, Annabeth. I'll handle everyone in the Aphrodite cabin."

"Okay... I just don't want anything to go wrong. I'll see you two later. I have to go watch my cabin." She waves and carefully walks away.

"Do you mind if I introduce you to the cabin? It would be odd if I didn't."

"It's fine." I promise her.

"Aphrodite cabin," Piper call into a group of, admittedly, very beautiful and handsome people, "I would like to welcome Zelda, a new daughter of Aphrodite!"

The group claps and I blush a little. I've never had a welcome into a place of equals. I've always been the princess, ruler of Hyrule, so this is a very flattering change.

Piper smiles," Who would like to sit with Zelda and show her the ropes?"

A few people volunteer, raising their hands and shouting, "I would like to!", but Piper picks someone who isn't as excited as the rest of the people."Tristen, do you mind?"

A guy with shaggy brown hair and foggy green eyes looks up at Piper, shrugs, and says," Sure, I guess I'll show her around."

"Thank you. Make room for her." Then. she sits down and conversation starts again.

...

Link's POV

Okay, so I was acting a little tough towards Percy, being straight faced or even scowling, but now I know that it's not necessary. He's actually really fun but talented in his own way, so everyone else around here must be too. I just have to give them a chance, just as I did with him, except without the glares. This world can't, no, **won't** take anything away from me.

"Apollo cabin," Percy screams," welcome, Link! He's one of you guys now." he grins widely, whispers," good luck." when passing me, then leaves me with a bunch of people I've never met.

"So..." a guy with bright blonde hair and matching blue eyes gets up from the wooden table and walks over to me," Greetings, Link. Welcome to the Apollo cabin. I'm sure you'll fit right in. Do you want to sit next to me?"

I nod," sure."

Slowly, we walk over to where he was sitting and gets comfortable, " My name's Will."

"Nice to meet you. Can you tell me what it's like here?"

"Oh, it's great!" Will says happily," Everyone's really nice-" he stops abruptly," well, except for Clarisse. She's a little mean. Actually, just watch out for the Ares cabin. Anyways, everyone's really nice, you're surrounded by friends and family, the activities are fun, and monsters can't attack us here."

"Why can't they attack us here?" I ask curiously.

"Well, it's kind of a long story, but we have this tall, white pine tree that pretty much puts a force field around the camp."

"Oh, that's handy."

Suddenly, all the plates of food arrive on the tables, filled with three piles of different food.

"Follow me. Bring your plate." he grins and everyone around me sits up and steps out of the area. Everyone walks over to a large fire, where they throw in the largest and juiciest pieces of food and say a few words.

"What are they saying?" I question Will.

"They're praying to a god about something. Everyone does it." Will whispers.

I nod and wait patiently for my turn. 'Who will I pray to? Maybe Apollo since he's supposed to be my father at this time. What if...'

"Hey," whispers again," it's your turn." Then, he's gone and a whole line waits before me.

"Um, Apollo," I begin, shifting my eyes left and right," help me out please. I need you to help me fit in your sons and daughter's cabin." Finding the best pieces of food, I throw them into the red and orange fire," I hope you don't mind me pretending you're my father. I promise I won't stay too long."

Slowly, with plate in hand, I walk back to the table. Will's already eating, so I decide it must be safe to begin trying the food out. I take a bite out of the meat and the taste overwhelms me. In Hyrule, the only meat we got was cucco and goat meat, so this, what I'm eating now, is truly spectacular.

"So," Will begins," interrupting my simple happiness," why are you dressed like that?" he nods toward my tunic and takes a bite out of his own food.

"Uh," 'Percy said to say something when people asked... what was it?... Oh yeah!' "I was at a renaissance festival when my satyr told me to travel here." I lie.

"Ah," he replies in understanding," so you just found out you're a son of Apollo?"

I grin," yeah, it was kind of thrust upon me, but for the longest time I haven't had a father..." I drift off, wondering why I'm now telling the truth.

"Hey, it's okay." Will assures me, " you don't have to explain it." I smile appreciatively," The gods are supposed to be claiming their children by the age of 13 now, but it's a work in progress. That's why you just found out. You're like, what, 16 or 17?"

"I'm-"

Suddenly a deep, loud roar is heard and all conversation stops immediately. Everyone listens intently and the same guttural roar resonates throughout the air, and the pavilion bursts with movement. Everyone runs around, screaming, "get your weapons! Everyone, prepare for battle!" People rush and grab swords, bows, hammers, any weapon they can get their hands on. Luckily, I'm already carrying my Ordon sword and Hylian Shield, so I quickly unsheathe my weapon and rush toward the continuing roars. Slowly, the ground rumbles with the weight of the enemies steps.

'What is it that we're going to be facing?' I wonder worriedly.

Around me , people begin to gather. On my left, Percy and Will run hurriedly. On my right, Annabeth, a guy I've never seen before who makes me look small, and Zelda, who is now equipped with a bow and a silver rapier, hurry towards the threat. Everywhere else, the other campers are cover in bronze armor and panting with stress of running

Passing the great silver pine tree, the camp gasps in unison as we find a creature easily 5x my height, possibly even more, with a body the color of the night sky and twinkling stars, sharp teeth that protrudes out of its mouth, black claws, and blank eyes.

"What is that?!" A camper screams.

"I don't know..." Annabeth whispers in fascination, holing a sword made out of bones and staring at the creature in astonishment.

"Whatever it is, it's threatening the safety of our camp and everyone else around it. It needs to be taken down." Percy says and takes out is sword, which he said is called Riptide.

"Campers!" I hear a familiar voice shout. I turn toward the sound and find Chiron, except... he's half horse?!

"Campers!" he calls again, "I know this is unexpected and worse than anything we've seen so far this week, but do not fear! We will succeed!''

The beast roars, and we charge.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys for the wonderful feedback! Midna18, I'm so glad you're enjoying it! And KitKat1225, I'm not completely sure what I'm going to do with Zelda being a goddess... We are just going to see how this works out! I'm sorry this took so long, but I hope you enjoy it. ^^**

 **hapter six**

 **"Zelda!" I scream as we travel quickly down the hill, "are those light arrows or no?"**

 **"No." She shakes her was quickly, " it's supposed to be done after dinner."**

 **"It'll have to do then." I breathe in and out, then inspect the monstrosity. Small eyes, so that can't be it's weak point. Maybe if we immobilize it...**

 **"Annabeth, do we have an rope?" I ask, a plan forming in my head.**

 **She thinks for a moment, nods, then disappears. Quite literally actually.**

 **Percy runs up the beasts leg and stabs at it, trying to get it to stop moving. It roars and swipes at him with surprising speed, causing Percy to get knocked out with a large crack! The other campers fire arrows at the monsters arms, which do nothing to it. Unfazed, it continues to roar and swipe at everyone, causing them to get scratched an thrown back.**

 **"Zelda!" I shout, "under the legs!" I motion with my arms what I want her to do an she nods. Putting the arrow she was holding back in it's quiver, she dashes over to the monster and dodges its arm as it swipes at nearby campers. Heart hammering, I run over to Percy and help him stand.**

 **"Have you seen Annabeth?"**

 **"No." He flatly replies, wiping at his mouth. "I wish we had Leo and the Argo 2." He mumbles.**

 **"Hey, we'll get this done." I say as the beast roars and the ground rumbles, " don't worry."**

 **"I've got the rope." I suddenly hear, and Annabeth appears next to Percy holding a black hat. "What do you want me to do with it?"**

 **"Ready? FIRE!" I turn around quickly to see a mass of arrows set on fire flying toward the monster and it swipes at it, turning them toward the forest, catching it on fire.**

 **Out of nowhere, a wave of water floods it, stopping the fire. "Don't need a fire catching any attention." Percy tells us.**

 **"Percy, we need you!" Someone screams from nearby. He leaves in a flash.**

 **"Grab one end and travel on the left side of the monster. On the way, tell everyone to distract it." Holding an end of the rope, she runs off.**

 **I sprit to the right, avoiding campers and the discarded weapons, and scream for distractions, any if possible. The monster tries to grab Zelda from underneath him, allowing me to wrap the rope around its arm. As I wrap the rope around his leg, Annabeth dashes by me and does the same. Next thing I know, the rope is loosely tied around the monsters arms and neck and Annabeth is waiting for my next command.**

 **"Everyone move!"**

 **A lone arrow gets shot before everyone backs away, screaming, "pull!" Annabeth and I tug at the rope, causing the monster to roar and fall. It continues to struggle against its bondage as Annabeth ties the knot.**

 **"Is it going to hold?" Someone from the crowd asks. People frown and sheathe their weapons, muttering among themselves, trees have been torn down, some are half burned, an the ground is mushy from the water Percy used to take out the fire.**

 **Suddenly, the monster rips its containment and the camp rushes toward it, tearing their weapons out. Before my mind can fully process what I'm doing, I swing my sword in preparation and climb onto it, stabbing my sword into its chest. The body begins to storm as I take the sword out. It roars and struggles against the spears, swords, and arrows being thrown into it. Black blood pours from its wounds and t screams bloody murder.**

 **"Incoming!"**

 **Out of the corner of my eye, something flies by and I quickly begin to run. An explosion vibrates throughout the field and throws me far away, knocking the wind out of me.**

 **As the smoke clears, I see Zelda kneeling over me, holding out her hand. "Are you okay?" She asks worriedly.**

 **"I'm fine. Are you okay?" I stand and wince. That blast hurt. A lot.**

 **"I'm alright. Luckily, I was far enough away from the explosion. We need to get you to the healer."**

 **"I'm fine," I gasp," I just need to sit down for a moment. Let everything settle."**

 **"Well, if that's what you want." She give me a strained smile," I'll be back I a moment."**

 **As Zelda walks away, Percy approaches me. "So, those were some crazy moves." He crosses his arms and chuckles.**

 **"Well, when you've been fighting monsters as long as I have, you learn a few things." I grin.**

 **"Was that like the monsters back at home?" He asks, sitting down.**

 **"Yeah. Ganondorf must be gaining more power to create a creature that large..." I ponder.**

 **"I'm comin', I'm comin'." I vaguely hear and see Will walking over with Zelda," hey, Link. Zelda tells me you need a healer?"**

 **"I told her I was fine." Throwing a look over at her, she shrugs a little.**

 **"It's good to bring a healer over just in case, so you should be thanking her. Can you walk?"**

 **Quickly glancing at everyone, I take a couple steps while wincing. I give a strangled smile and say," as well as ever."**

 **Will gives a small shake of his head and takes out a small square of food looking stuff," have a little ambrosia. It'll take the pain of the blast away. Zelda... Watch him please." He shakes his head as he walks off," I thought he had more sense than that." He mumbles.**

 **"I saw you kind of get a beating," I say to Percy as I nibble on the ambrosia," are you feeling okay? Do you need some of this?" 'Weird, it tasted like Lon Lon Milk.'**

 **"The water healed me, so I'm good."**

 **"Percy, Link, Zelda," Annabeth calls, running up to us, "Chiron needs to talk to us. Right now."**

 **...**

 **We rub to the Big House as fast as possible, avoiding different clusters of injured people. Groans echo throughout the air. This guy, Ganondorf... What has he done? That monster was nothing I be really seen before. What is he going to throw at us next?**

 **"Wait! Percy! Annabeth!" Someone screams. We stop running and turn around to find Rachel Dare.**

 **"Don't go see Chiron!" She gasps," something's wrong with him."**

 **"Like what?" Annabeth frowns," I just saw him a moment ago."**

 **" I- I can't pinpoint it but something's just... Off about him. It might be-" she suddenly pauses and her eyes glow golden,**

 **"People from different realms meet.**

 **Foes joined together, times once again repeat.**

 **Owl and wisdom, trident and courage**

 **Chased down and told a message**

 **Of absolute doom.**

 **Darkness will reign**

 **Due to the actions of one**

 **And the blade of evils bane**

 **Will be wielded by none."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, this took a long time! I was having some writers block guys. Sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter though.**

 **And CHAOTICPERSON346... You're in for a treat.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Zelda's POV**

 **Rachel quickly falls onto her knees and gasps. "I'm- I'm so sorry." She looks at us, eyes wide. "You all just finished one prophecy and... To have another one given to you..."**

 **"Hey," Annabeth begins, "it's not your fault. With our luck, it was going to happen at some point."**

 **She nods in reply with a faint smile on her lips. Then, she breathes in and frowns, straight faced. "Chiron is probably vein affected by Ganondorf. It's probably in your best interest to leave Camp Half-Blood."**

 **"We don't even know what we're supposed to be doing." Percy says, "there's no direction. Only darkness reigning and chasing us down."**

 **Suddenly, an arrow flies by his ear, barely missing it. An inhumane voice screams, "they come for you! Death cannot be ran from!"**

 **"No time to discuss. You need to go. Connor! Travis!"**

 **Two heads pop up from behind a cabin, "yes?"**

 **"These people need supplies. Now." Rachel faces us, "run. They'll catch up in some way. Chiron will be here in any moment if you DON'T GET MOVING. RUN!"**

 **The clopping of horses hooves gradually gets louder and we all run. Past the cabins and the volleyball court, past the lava wall and the dining pavilion. Past Thalia's tree and into the real world.**

 **"I never got my bow and arrows." I gasp.**

 **"It's possible the Stoll brothers will bring them." Annabeth reassures me, "they have a way of bringing what we need."**

 **"Where are they?!" Chiron screams.**

 **"Freeze."**

 **We stop moving, practically glued to where we're standing. Slowly turning my head, I begin to see a head of chestnut hair and full green eyes, glazed almost beyond recognition.**

 **"I said freeze." He repeats, cool as an iceberg.**

 **"Tristen," I begin, "you're under a spell-"**

 **"Quiet. You have no idea what you're doing." He chuckles, "Chiron's coming to kill you all, but I will be the one to Jill you, Zelda."**

 **"Who are you!" Link screams fiercely.**

 **Your worst nightmare."**

 **"Death comes for you!" Chiron screams in the distance.**

 **"We need to go." Annabeth frowns, grabbing Percy's hand and backing away slowly.**

 **Tristen shudders and a dark shadow emerges for his gaping mouth, causing him to gasp and fall to the ground. In front of him stands a mass of shadow, with piercing blood red eyes glaring right at me. He grins, sharp teeth glistening. Wearing a tunic of darkness, he brandishes a sword that contrasts Link's.**

 **"Look familiar?" He raises an eyebrow at me.**

 **Too fast, too quick to process, Shadow Link launches himself at me, his sword so close to my instant death. Link screams and throws himself at him, knocking Shadow off of me.**

 **Chiron bursts through the trees, holding his own bow. His eyes take in the scenery hungrily, bloodshot and angry. His hooves paw at the ground in agitation.**

 **"Oh, come on." Percy groans, taking out his own sword, "it's a party now."**

 **'I need to teleport, but I don't have my light arrows yet.' Breathing calmly for a moment, I grab the bow that I have from the previous battle and draw an arrow. Ganondorf will not do this to us. Not today.**

 **An arrow flies towards Shadow Link, barely missing the Link I know. He screams and rips the arrow out of his shoulder, throwing it on the ground. As he's distracted, Link slashes at him, casing the Shadow to growl.**

 **"Chiron, please! It's us, Percy and Annabeth!" Annabeth cries, dodging another arrow.**

 **"There is only death!"**

 **'We need to go. It doesn't matter if we don't have our supplies,' I evade Shadow's blade and shoot towards Chiron, 'if we don't leave now, we'll die.'**

 **"Grab my hand!" I scream at everyone, earning looks of distress.**

 **"No! You're not doing that!" Shadow Link screams at me, slashing Link one final time, causing him to fall on his knees. He runs at full speed, sword raised over his head.**

 **I raise my bow over my wad as he brings his weapon down on me. From the stress of the blow, the wooden bow cracks.**

 **Gasping, I use all the power I have inside and teleport us away from the battlefield. The screams of Chiron and Shadow Link echo through the sky.**

 **...**

 **"We made it." I sigh, relaxing my body.**

 **"How did you do that?" Percy asks, making me turn my body slightly.**

 **"Concentration, I guess." I answer, coughing. "I don't think I could do it."**

 **"Well," he grins, "you saved us back there. We probably wouldn't have made it out of there alive if it weren't for you."**

 **"I'm just doing my part." Sighing once again, I sit up and wince, "we should probably get going. I don't know how far away I teleported us."**

 **"Okay," he slowly stands, "I'll get the others."**

 **I nod and rub my already sore muscles. This is my first time talking to only Percy; he seems like a nice guy. I chuckle for a second. I barely know the guy, an we've already fought two battle together. What is the future going to look like? How will he affect Link and I when we get to know him better? These are questions for a later time. A time where we're not in the middle of the wilderness.**

 **"Uh, Zelda," Percy walks over to me, shifting his eyes away, "they're gone."**

 **...**

 **Annabeth's POV**

 **"Where's Zelda?" Link screams, growing angry.**

 **We stand I the middle of a field, with white and purple flowers surrounding us. A single path is drawn in the grass where Link has been walking back and forth in distress. "I can't lose her too." He whispers, clutching his sword.**

 **"Again, I don't know." I motion for him to calm down, "when she teleported us from danger, the strain was probably too much for her. She must've had too much on her mind."**

 **"We have to find her! Shadow Lin was targeting her specifically, and I need to find out why. She too important to-"**

 **"To you?"**

 **He falls silent, eyes steadily growing stormy. "Not just to me," he replies after a while, "but to Hyrule also."**

 **"Link." He glances at me unwillingly. "I swear on the River Styx that we will find both her and Percy."**

 **Slowly, he relaxes enough to where I feel he won't attack. His head slumps and he mumbles, "the River Styx... What is that?"**

 **"It's a river down in the underworld and, if you swear by it, there's no backing out of your promise. If you don't fulfill it, then you'll die, or maybe something worse."**

 **"Athena said the same thing when Zelda asked for respect from her."**

 **"She must really mean it then." I sigh. Mother hasn't talked to me in a little while. I wonder what she's doing now. "Come on, lets go find a fountain."**

 **"Why a fountain?" Link asks, sheathing his weapon.**

 **"It's a way for us to communicate with Percy. I just wish I knew where we are... If I had to guess, we're in the center of the United States."**

 **"Uh, great." Link looks slightly lost, but I decide not to mention it. Right now is not the time for a geography lesson. Especially for someone from another world.**

 **'Oh, Seaweed Brain.' I finger my bone sword as we walk. 'Please don't do anything stupid until I get there.'**

 **'Please.'**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry, guys, I know this took forever… I've been so busy lately that I haven't written anything unless it was for school. This chapter is INCREDIBLY short, but I hope it'll tide you over. I promise I'll try to write more often.**

 **Percy's POV**

"Separated," I scoff, "of course. It's not a quest if we don't get separated at least once."

"I'm sorry," Zelda apologizes, tucking a stray hair behind her ear, "I couldn't teleport us all together."

"No, Zelda…" Sighing, I sit down next to her, "I'm not blaming you, and I'm not mad at you either."

She frowns, "We need to find them, and I might be able to do something to lead us to them."

"Look, I agree that it's very important that we find them, but we've been through a lot today. Maybe we should find a place to rest."

I look around at the night sky, where millions of stars twinkle. Nighttime… where **are** we? In Europe? No, I don't think it would be this dark…. Must be either Asia or Australia then. I grab and pull my hair in frustration, screaming internally.

Zelda gently places her hand onto my shoulder, making me release the sudden tension in my body. I sigh.

"One step at a time." She whispers, hand still on my shoulder. "First, a place to stay for the night. Correct?"

"Yes… you're right. Just like I said earlier." After exhaling slowly, I stand up and wipe off any grass I may have on my jeans, and then hold my hand out to help Zelda up.

"I guess we'll walk until we find something." I say as I pull Zelda off the ground, "There's really nothing else we can really do in this situation."

"You're right." She absentmindedly rubs at her forehead, "There's a town in the east. Not very big, but it'll do, and it should be cheap."

"Ah, cheap. Right."

I forgot that we're in a different country and, in turn, need a different currency. We've just gotta hope that drachmas will do. I've only got about $20 anyways.

"Let's go, then."

 **Link's POV**

The trek to find a fountain feels like it takes decades. I want immediate gratification; I **need** to find Zelda. She is too important to Hyrule. If she were to die, then there wouldn't be an heir, and what would Hyrule turn into? Everyone would fight over the throne, and a bloody war would ensue. If Ganondorf is actually out there, like we think, then he will be one of the first to start the slaughter. He will try **everything** in his power to take the throne.

"Look, a fountain!" Annabeth shouts, pointing off into the distance. "Thank the gods!"

We run, dodging people around us and earning some questionable looks. Annabeth digs in her pocket and brings out a couple large copper looking coins which glisten in the sun. "O goddess, accept our offering." She bends her head down and flicks the coins into the falling water, which disappear upon impact.

She sighs his name, "Percy Jackson."

An image seems to flicker, everything dark blue. It takes a moment, but the scene finally solidifies, showing Percy and Zelda looking back at us, relief evident on their faces. They smile tiredly.

"Why were we separated?" Annabeth says shortly. She expressionlessly looks between the two, wanting answers.

"I'm sorry," Zelda bends her head down, "It's my fault. I'm not used to teleporting more than myself, so it must've put a lot of strain on me."

Annabeth's expression softens, "That's about what I thought." She looks off at the distance for a moment, thinking, "Thank you for getting us out of there. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't done that."

"I'm just trying to help however I can," Zelda replies, bowing slightly.

"Where are you?" Percy asks quickly, his eyes darting around. "It looks bright over where you are. At least I know you're that far from Camp Half- Blood."

"Ah, I'm not completely sure," she admits, "but we're somewhere in the Midwest…"

He frowns and rubs a hand down his face, "We're somewhere in Asia, I think China."

Annabeth huffs, "Perfect. How are we going to meet back up?"

"Do you think you could teleport you two again, Zelda?" I ask worriedly. "Maybe there's a chance that you could get you two closer to us."

"Or they could end up in the middle of the Pacific Ocean." Annabeth crosses her arms, frustrated, "You guys need to stay there, at least for a little bit. We'll figure this out in the morning."

"Your morning or our morning?" Percy teases lightly, anxiety evident in his voice.

"I guess yours." Annabeth smiles slightly, "See you later, Seaweed Brain."

"You too, Wise Girl."

After sharing a quick meaningful look with Zelda, Annabeth swipes the image away, leaving the fountain spouting off normal water.

A silent moment passes, both us thinking about the conversation. How long will it be until we see them again? "We're in trouble, aren't we?" I state simply, fidgeting with my sword.

"Yes," she answers, turning her back on me, "we're in deep trouble."


End file.
